Who You Really Are, Part 1
"Who You Really Are, Part 1" is the 26th episode of Desperate Schoolboys, as well as the first part of its second season's finale. 'Summary' Ben struggles to separate his idol image from the real Liz, meanwhile Emma continues to demand their relationship be kept secret. Joe and Silvia look for a way to escape Dr. Sonya. Josh and Dean continue their relationship, but Josh gets in a little trouble. Rena looks for a way to escape Henry's wrath. And Nick returns to Wiksteria, with a plan for Liz, as the mystery surrounding James' death is finally revealed. Meanwhile James remembers how he first met students at Wiksteria High. 'Plot' 'Teaser' Flash to Ben sitting in class, doing work. Suddenly Liz walks in the door and Ben looks up at her, his eyes widen. Flash to Emma saying, "What I want Ben, is for you both to hide your relationship until a reasonable amount of time has passed." Ben nods. Liz picks up a note and unfolds it to see written, "''Come to the school roof top." Liz opens the door to the school roof and smiles. Ben is sitting at a candle lit table, laid with food from the restaurant. The roof has been decorated with candles and flowers. A band suddenly starts plating music. Liz smiles at the sight of everything atop the roof. Ben stands to help her into a chair and then sits across from her, "Liz, about yesterday..." Liz stops him, "Let's just forget about that. We'll start from here." "I would love that," Ben smiles. They then lean in to kiss. Later, Ben picks up a small chest from the floor and places it on the table. "What's this?" Liz asks. "It's everything I collected before we were together, when I had a major crush on you for years, from: poems to doodles to stories," Ben explains. Liz opens the box and looks flabbergasted at everything inside. Liz looks at Ben with intimidated eyes. 'Act I' 3 Years Ago In a flashback, we see the late James Clark walk up to the front gates of a still gleaming Wiksteria High, he stops, smiles before walking inside. He is soon in the principal's office where the latter tells him that he's organized for a student to show him around the school. Renato Abelho walks into the office. "You wanted to see me?" Rena asks. "Yes, we have a new student, would you like to give him a tour?" the principal asks, gesturing James, who looks at Rena and smiles. Rena smiles back, gesturing James to follow him. James obliges, standing up and vacating the office. "And that's the gym," Rena says, gesturing the building besides he and James, apparently having just showed the latter around the contents of the high school. "Thanks," James says, smiling. "So, you like... really shy?" Rena wonders. "I'm sorry?" James asks. "Well, that's the fourth sentence you've said to me since we left the office... one before that was 'thanks'..." "I'm just nervous I guess," James admits. "Well, don't be. In this place, no one stands out. Honestly, I think a fire could start and no one would notice." James smirks. "So what brings you to town?" Rena wonders as he and James begin to walk to class. "Mum's work, she was relocated from our old town," James explained. "Oh, where'd you used to live?" Rena asks inquisitively. "Storywik, Maine," James tells him. Rena smiles before James asks, "So what's your story?" Rena shrugs. "You don't know?" James jokingly asks. "I've been here my whole life," Rena explains, "Quite boring, actually," he admits. "Rena! Is that you?" Justine asks as she enters the school premises. "What are you doing out of lessons?" she wonders. "Showing the new kid around," Rena explains, "What are you doing here?" "You forgot your bagged lunch," she explains, handing it to him. "I was gonna take it to the school office but I saw you so I thought I may as well catch up." "You didn't have to bring me this, mom. I could've bought something at the cafeteria," he points out. "Please, the day I allow you to eat that filth will be the day I die. I'm just looking out for you," she smiles before walking away. "So your mom's kind of intense..." James comments. "Yeah, if there's anyone out there with a weirder upbringing than me, they have my sympathy..." "I can't believe your dad would do this," Rena says in Henry Strange's basement, now in the present day. Mary smirks, "Spend more time with him, you'd be surprised." "I don't understand what's going on here," Hugo states, sitting over with Rocky who gives out a bark. "Quieten down, Rocky," Rena says, stroking the dog, "Don't want Henry to come back down." "Basically my dad was scared your grandson would get me pregnant and locked us up. When you started poking your nose in, he locked you up as well. My dad doesn't exactly have a concept of logic. Just kind of thinks that he's so good by now that God will forgive him no matter what he does," Mary tells the old man. "Well, I tell you something," Rena states. "If we ever get out of here, I'm sending that man straight to hell." "Okay, now I'm going to remove your gag, but if you try anything, I'm going to knock you out again, okay?" Dr. Sonya asks, Joe nods before his gag is removed, still tied to a chair in the former's house. "Where are we?" Joe wonders. "My home," Dr. Sonya states, taking a step back. "And why did you bring her?" Joe asks, nodding towards Silvia whose gag is still in her mouth. "I didn't want any witnesses. Do you think that I could have knocked you out, put you in the trunk of my car and drive you all the way here with her just standing quietly by, watching?" Dr. Sonya points out. "You put us in the trunk of your car? 'Cause that's not rapey at all..." Joe states. "Shut up," Dr. Sonya says, "You ruined my life, this is nothing sexual... I need justice." "You can remove Silvia's gag at least," Joe suggest. At this, Dr. Sonya walks over to the scared girl and tears the gag from her mouth. "Sorry about this, now do you have anything you'd like to say to me?" Dr. Sonya wonders. Silvia shakes her head confused. "I treated that little leg wound of yours, a 'thank you' would be nice." "...Thank you," Silvia says, after hesitation. Dr. Sonya tells her, "That's better." Liz is walking past the park when she looks over to see Nick. He is supporting himself on a crutch and is being bothered by a couple of boys. One of them steals his cane and Nick struggles to keep his balance. "How you feeling, psycho? Feeling like jumping off any bridges today?" the one with Nick's crutch says. "I bet he killed James too," the other one comments. The two boys laugh when suddenly Liz storms over towards them and grabs the crutch out the boy's hand, handing it back to Nick, "Feel big, do you? Just leave him the hell alone!" The two boys just laugh but keep walking. Nick looks at Liz with embarrassed eyes and utters, "Thank you, Liz." "So you're out the hospital?" Liz asks. Nick nods, "I'm not going back to school though. We're moving. Going to the city." "When?" Liz asks. "Tomorrow," Nick replies. "Well I guess this is goodbye," Liz comments with a smile. Nick returns one, "Yeah. It's what's best. But I'll miss you, Liz. And again, I'm sorry about everything I did to you." "I forgive you, Nick. Goodbye," Liz smiles and then walks off. "Goodbye," Nick calls as he watches her leave but suddenly he watches Ben walk over to meet Liz, and then kiss her. Suddenly Nick's smile drops and he stares at the two of them intently. At the Miller household, Josh is seen on the phone. "So we're on for tonight? 8:30?" Josh asks. Dean, who is on the other line, replies, "Yeah, I reserved a table at Chez Wikia in town." Josh smiles, "Okay, I'll see you there." Dean smiles too, "Or I could come and pick you up?" "No, my dad might see, I don't wanna make things more awkward..." Josh explains. "Oh, okay, well meet you there then," Dean tells him happily. They say goodbye before hanging up the phone. Bob walks into the room and sees the phone in Josh's hand, "Who was that?" he wonders. "Oh, no one," Josh assures him, "I'm going out tonight, by the way. Around 8:30." "Where are you going?" Bob wonders. "Oh, just... out with friends, it's Joe's birthday," Josh lies. Bob tells him to be home by eleven, before walking out of the room. Josh sighs. 'Act II' Liz and Katie are sitting in Liz's living room. "So the date was wonderful?" Katie asks. "Oh, amazing," Liz smiles, "Until..." "Until what?" Katie asks. Liz explains, "He showed me a box of things he collected when he had a crush on me. He told me how he's been pining over me for years, and that I was his unattainable dream. How on earth am I suppose to live up to that?" Katie listens and ponders. Josh is seen at a drug store paying for some aspirin, when the counter lady tells him that she has to take a call, to do with their order. Politely, Josh agrees to wait, and the shopkeeper goes on to have a phone conversation. As her back is turned, Josh's eyes are averted to the product on the counter, some condoms. He looks behind him, seeing that no one in the store is looking, and back to the shopkeeper, whose attention is still elsewhere. Having spent all the money he had on him on aspirin, he quickly, he grabs a couple condoms and stuffs them in his pocket. "Don't think I didn't see that," says a police officer, approaching him. "See what?" Josh asks him. "There I was, just looking for some tablets, when I see you stuff something in your pocket. Show me," he demands. "Excuse me, what's going on here?" asks the shopkeeper, abandoning her phone conversation and noticing this. "This boy stole something off the counter. Show me," the policeman demands again. Josh looks embarrassed, before pulling the condoms from out of his pocket and handing them to the policeman. He takes them and laughs, before placing them back on the counter. The shopkeeper gives Josh a judgemental look and the policeman tells him that he's letting him off with a warning, but if he ever sees anything like that again, Josh will be punished. ''2 Years Ago Joe is seen walking through the cafeteria with his tray, seeing that the tables are all full. "May as well resort to eating on the floor, kid. None of these people are gonna let people like us sit with them," says a boy, Erwin, to Joe. Donald is standing next to him. "'People like us'?" Joe questions, Erwin nods. "Well, those people seem alright," Joe says, smiling, pointing to Rena and James who are eating lunch. "Well, try your luck. Come on, Donald," says Erwin, leaving. Donald gives Joe a glance, before telling Erwin that he's coming, and following on. Rena and James are seen eating in the cafeteria when a smiling Joe approaches them. "Hi, can I sit with you?" he politely asks. "Um... sure," James says. Joe cheerily sits down with his lunch and begins eating. "So... you new here?" Rena wonders. "No, I've been here since I started high school," Joe explains. "So, how come we've never seen you around?" James wonders. Joe shrugs, "I'm quiet." "Right..." Rena says, "So who do you normally sit with?" "No one," Joe tells him, "I'm normally on my own, but the place was full today, so I came and sat with you guys, 'cause... you seem nice." James smiles, "Hey, me and Rena here were going to Wiksteria Towers after school, the theme park, you wanna come?" Rena glances towards James, not apparently liking this decision, but Joe seems overjoyed, "I'd love to." James extends an arm, "I'm James, by the way. What's your name?" "Joe?" Dr. Sonya says in the present day. "Yeah?" asks a captive Joe. "Is there anything ''you would like to say to me, also?" the shrink wonders. "I'm sorry?" Joe says. "Yes, that, you're sorry," Dr. Sonya smiles. "Out of context, but okay... what am I supposed to be sorry about?" Joe wonders. "That you destroyed me!" Dr. Sonya wonders. Silence ensues, broken by Silvia, "I'm not really sure what's going on here..." "Shut up!" Dr. Sonya exclaims, raising a fist to the girl but stopping himself. "If you dare..." Joe says. "If I dare, you'll what?" Dr. Sonya asks, Joe goes silent. "Thought so." "Well, there's one thing I can promise you. I am never going to be sorry for what I did. Ever." Ben goes to answer his door, standing is Katie. "Katie, what are you doing here?" he asks. "I wanted to talk to you about you and Liz," she replies, walking inside. "Oh. Why? Is something wrong? Ben asks. "She's afraid," Katie says, "Afraid that she isn't going to live up to your fantasy." Ben looks confused, "What fantasy? I have a very realistic picture of Liz. I have since the very beginning." "When was the 'very beginning', Ben?" she asks. The scene cuts to when Ben first saw Liz, on his first day of high school. Liz walks into the classroom school and Ben looks up at her mesmerized. We then see present-day Ben and Katie standing in the flashback, observing the memory. Katie watches and comments, "Look at you, Ben. You just seen this girl for the first time and yet you're ready to hand her your heart." Present-day Ben, also watching, looks irritated, "Can you blame me? She's perfect looking." "Your first day of high school. This is two years ago, right?" she asks. Ben nods. Katie continues, "And yet you hardly talked to her over those years but your feelings grew." "As I grew to know her more, she became even more perfect," Ben explains. "There's that word 'perfect' again," Katie remarks, "Can't set a much higher pedestal than that." "Alright, isn't it possible that Liz is perfect?" The scene cuts back to Ben's house. Katie turns and heads for the door. Ben calls after her, "Wait! I don't understand! What is your point, that 'I'm holding onto a fantasy instead of seeing the real Liz'? Why would I do that?!" "Because, Ben, maybe Liz isn't the only one who's afraid she won't measure up. After all, if it turns out she isn't how you've pictured her for the last few years and she isn't perfect, then there's a chance things won't work out. Then not only would you lose Liz, not only would you have broken up with Emma for nothing, but you would also have wasted those years chasing an illusion." Ben looks down and ponders. "I hope it all works out," Katie smiles, before exiting. Dean is seen walking up to Josh's house alongside the latter, who tells him that he's had a lot of fun tonight. Dean smiles as they approach the front door. The two of them stare at each other awkwardly before Josh leans in and the two of them kiss. At this, Bob opens the door, and the kiss immediately ceases. "Dad..." Josh says, embarrassed. "Thought I heard noises..." Bob says, conflicted. "Well, I should go," Dean says, telling Josh that he'll call him before leaving. "So... this is... your boyfriend?" Bob asks. "Yes..." Josh states, fearfully. "Well..." says Bob, clearly trying his hardest, "Good for you." Josh smiles, before walking inside. 'Act III' Inside the Strange's basement, Rena is pacing around with his phone again. Hugo, patting Rocky, looks up, "That silly contraption still not working?" Suddenly Rena's face is overcome with joy, "This silly contraption is just about to save us! I just got a signal!" "Finally," Hugo smiles. Rena begins dialling numbers but suddenly Mary shouts, "Stop!" Rena looks at her, "What is it Mary?" "You can't phone the police!" she demands. "Why on Earth not?" Rena asks, "That psycho just locked us all up!" "But he's still my Dad. I know he has done some terrible things, but I still love him," Mary explains. Rena gives in, "Okay. I'll phone Ben to help us." Ben walks into Liz's room as they greet each other. "Last night was perfect, wasn't it?" Liz smiles. "It certainly was," Ben smiles back. However suddenly Ben ponders and then says, "Actually...it wasn't perfect, you didn't hold your cutlery at a correct angle. The truth is, you weren't the most refined. You're not the most refined. You're almost uncouth!" Ben shouts this with a smile but Liz doesn't return one, she looks at him shocked. "You okay?" Ben asks. "How could I be after that horrible thing you just said?" she replies. "Oh, I'm sorry, darling, you see, I'm just trying to show you that I see you for who you really are," Ben explains with a smile, clearly ignorant to how he's insulting her. "You what? Well, I'm sorry that I'm not use to the hoity-toity you eat!" she retorts. Ben asks, "What does that mean? You think I'm pretentious?" "Oh, please, you'd eat a worm if I gave it a French name!" Liz says. Ben shouts, "Fine, if that's how you feel then I'll just leave!" "Good!" Liz agrees. Ben turns on his heels and leaves through the door. However he immediately re-enters the room and runs towards her and they embrace, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." But Liz smiles back, "Yes, you did. And I did too. You're a pretentious snob who likes opera!" "Well, you would never give opera a chance, you're too judgemental!" he says. "And you're a clean freak," Liz adds. Suddenly the two lean forward and kiss passionately, falling onto the bed. However their cuddling is interrupted as Ben's phone rings. He answers it and asks, "Rena?" 10 Months Ago A car pulls up by Wiksteria Park, James is sitting in the backseat and he opens the door to exit. However as the front door swings open it hits someone as they walk right into it. It's Val, who screams, "HEY! I'M WALKING HERE!" James steps out the car embarrassed and apologises. Val keeps walking, mumbling to herself, "Specky idiot!" James walks into the park however he stops as he passes Liz, sitting on a park bench. "Hey," he greets her. Liz smiles, "Oh, hey." "Any plans for the summer?" James asks. "Not sure," Liz replies, "My mum said not to make any plans so she must have something planned." "Oh, a surprise, sounds exciting," James comments. Liz smiles when suddenly Amanda shouts over from the Taylor house, located beside the park, "Liz, I need to see you!" Liz quickly gets up, "Well, I better get going. Bye James." "Enjoy that surprise," James smiles. "Yeah. Maybe I'll see you over the summer," Liz adds. "I'm sure you will," James says. Liz turns and heads to the house. "What is it?" she asks as she enters, however she looks suspicious as she sees a man sitting in the living room with her mother - the man is Dr. Reynolds. "What's going on?" Liz asks. "This man is from Wiksteria Meadows, a lovely resort where children can work on their issues," Amada explains. Dr. Reynolds waves to her, "Hi Liz." Liz ignores him and says to Amanda, "You mean the loony bin?! I've been taking my pills, mum! You said that as long as I take my pills everything will be fine!" Dr. Reynolds stands up and walks over to Liz, "Oh, it's a lovely place to spend the summer, Liz. Fun activities. Sessions to talk freely. And friends for life. Think of it as a summer camp." Liz turns and heads for the door but two men are standing. "You can come with me freely, Liz. Or these two men can escort you...unfreely. The choice is yours, Liz, but you are coming with me," Dr. Reynolds explains. Liz turns to Amanda, teary, "Mum?!" Amanda begins to tear herself, "I'm sorry, Liz." Dr. Reynolds smiles and heads for the door, "Come on, Liz. Take the dignified choice." Liz and Ben are running down the street towards the Strange's house. As they reach it and stand outside, Ben turns to Liz, "Wait here!" Liz nods as Ben runs to the front door and forces it open. As he enters the house he begins shouting, "RENA? RENA?!" Suddenly he is hit in the back by a fire-iron, and collapses to the ground. He quickly lifts his head to see Henry standing over him. Henry pulls back the fire-iron and prepares to forcefully strike Ben's skull however Ben rolls on his side, just dodging the attack. Ben then lunges forward, ramming into Henry and pushing him off his feet as Henry falls to the ground. Ben then begins looking for the basement door. "I still don't understand what's going on here..." Silvia tries from her chair. "I told you to shut up!" Dr. Sonya exclaims. "Basically, Brad here was my therapist until I found out he was a pedophile. Since I found out, he's had me sent to a mental institution, but I escaped and exposed him. He's now on the run," Joe explains. "Shut up!" Dr. Sonya exclaims. "So tell me, Brad, you've clearly thought out this revenge ploy ''so well, what is it you plan to do next? Why is it you haven't beaten me senseless or killed me? I know you want to," Joe teases. Dr. Sonya remains silent. "You don't have it in you," Joe smiles. At this, Dr. Sonya punches him in the stomach, causing Joe a great deal of pain. "Wouldn't want to leave any visible bruises now, would we?" Sonya says, Silvia appears horrified. "What is it you want?" Joe wonders. "I want you to prove my innocence," Dr. Sonya tells him. Joe gives a cocky laugh. Meanwhile outside the Strange's house, Liz is watching when suddenly she begins to see smoke raise from the house. She looks concerned when suddenly she then hears someone limping from the back of the house, it's Nick, supporting himself on his crutch. "Nick?" she asks. "I'm sorry, Liz," he says. Suddenly the smoke gets much stronger and flames are visible, as the entire house begins to be engulfed in a rising fire. Liz looks at Nick's guilty face and then stares at the house in dread, putting her hands over her gaped mouth. To Be Continued... Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Flashback Episodes Category:Flashback-Centric Episodes